Gongmiao
Biography This character is too good to be true. They have the hard face of a veteran businessman. They were mothered by their older sister. The people they lived with were military people. They were educated by a boarding school. They married the girl next door. They have a Paternalistic attitude. Sick but he is determined to make his lord dream come true, he hopes. But mostly want to show off his lord that he is capable to run Hianov. Character Information Character Design His clothing was base off for him to fight freely and comfortable. He wasn't inspired by anybody. Just simple. Gongmiao has a Microdermal Piercing (Under Eye) and tattoos under his eyes as well. Which some see him as a clown. Which he is NOT but it doesn't stop others from teasing him, Extremely ill just like his lord. Weapon Type A bolas (plural: bolas or bolases; from Spanish bola, "ball", also known as boleadoras) is a type of throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of interconnected cords, used to capture animals by entangling their legs. Gaucho''s used ''boleadora''s to capture running cattle or game. Depending on the exact design, the thrower grasps the ''boleadora by one of the weights or by the nexus of the cords. He gives the momentum of the ball by swinging them and then releases the boleadora. The weapon is usually used to entangle the animal's legs, but when thrown with enough force might even inflict damage (e.g. breaking a bone). Traditionally, Inuit have used bolas to hunt birds, fouling the birds in the air with the lines of the bola. People of a Feather showed Belcher Island Inuit using bolas to hunt eider ducks on the wing. There is no uniform design; most bola''s have two or three balls, but there are versions of up to eight or nine. Some ''bola''s have balls of equal weight, others vary the knot and cord. ''Gaucho''s use ''bola''s made of braided leather cords with wooden balls or small leather sacks full of stones at the ends of the cords. ''Bola''s can be named depending on the number of weights used: *''Perdida (one weight) *''Avestrucera'' or ñanducera (two weights, for rheas) *''Somai'' (two weights)[2] *''Achico'' (three weights)[2] *''Boleadora'' (three weights) *''Kiipooyaq'' (Inuit name for bola''s with three or more weights[3][4]) ''Bola''s of three weights are usually designed with two shorter cords with heavier weights, and one longer cord with a lightweight. The heavier weights fly at the front parallel to each other, hit either side of the legs, and the lighter weight goes around, wrapping up the legs. A group of gauchos hunting rheas with bolas in La Pampa, Argentina. Other unrelated versions include ''qilumitautit, the bola''s of the Inuit, made of sinew and bone weights and used to capture water birds. Name meaning 公庙//Gongmiao means "Public Temple" '''Gong' (simplified Chinese: 龚; traditional Chinese: 龔, rank 192 in China), also transcribed as Kung or Kong from Cantonese (Hong Kong and Macao), is the 99th most prevalent Chinese surname listed in the ancient Song Dynasty classic text, "Hundred Family Surnames". In Chinese writing, the character "龚" is composed of the two characters 龙 (upper character, meaning dragon) and 共 (lower character, meaning altogether, common, general, shared, or together). Feminine given name, meaning "wonderful, clever, ingenious, excellent" if written with the Hanzi 妙 (miào). From Japanese 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" combined with 蒼 (ao) meaning "blue, green". Other kanji combinations are possible. And his given name 汇集//Huji means many things as well: to fight back to return fire to counterattack to collect to compile to converge favor benefit to bestow (literary) benevolence (honorific) But it means: Collection Extra He is terrified of throwing up. Just the feeling makes him quite uneasy. He married his childhood sweetheart. He has the same illness as Lord Mingie. As he doesn't show as his lord does! Wears makeup and paint his nails. Not afraid to get down and dirty. He prefers tactics than fighting head on. Gallery Gongmiao.png|full body _ych__completed___huiji_bun_by_theifyssoul-dccq1xx.png|theifyssoul on Deviantart commission__yuriihime_by_chocoholicaddiction-dcjn4nb.png|chocoholicaddiction on Deviantart chibi-crop.png|Chibi Gongmiao being shy! Category:Ill Category:Male Category:Married Category:Gui Ernir Category:??? Category:Tactician Category:Adult Category:Alive/Deceased